Feature Funnies Vol 1 19
Antagonists: * Pug Pratt ** his gang Other Characters: * Danny Dowd * Crusher Casty * Mr. Mahar Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Espionage Starring Black X: "Propaganda In Panama" | Synopsis12 = Circa probably 1938-Feb: Colonel Baldridge in Panama has trouble with an insurrection, fomented by foreign spies: 2 jodphur-wearing aviators (one looks Japanese, one white one, probably named Otto Bix) plus General Hoch. By being in the right NYC travel agency office at the right moment, Black X lucks into seeing General Hoch the Revolutionist booking passage to Panama on the S.S. Granada, and buys the same tickets for himself and Batu. On the voyage Black X snoops thru Hoch's crated-but-not-dismantled airplane in the ship's hold; it's equipped with pre-loaded machine guns. As usual the bad guys get the drop on Black X; a few days later they're in Hoch's jungle hideout (ten miles from Juarez). Hoch figures on becoming Dictator of Panama in under a month. Next day a USAAF scout biplane is shot down by Hoch's unwieldy-looking airplane; that night Black X escapes in some undescribed manner from the jailhouse hut, then subdues the Japanese-looking spy pilot, and sends a radio message to the U.S. garrison at Panama City. A 2-man biplane comes to help Black X, but Bix & Hoch man a machine gun and hold it at bay, until Black X sneaks up on their position, the "Black X's guns bark death to the surprised revolutionists." One rescue later, he's back in WDC and Panama is again at peace. Once again, the wrap-up takes place "a few weeks later, in Black X's favorite restaurant in Washington." | Writer12_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler12_1 = Will Eisner | Inker12_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Major Murdock * Antagonists: * General Hoch, the Revolutionist * Otto Bix * other spy pilot Other Characters: * Colonel Baldridge Locations: * ** * ** Espionage HQ ** Major Murdock's favorite restaurant Vehicles: * S.S. Granada * Curtiss Jenny biplane | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden | StoryTitle3 = Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Lena Pry | StoryTitle4 = Captain Cook of Scotland Yard: "The Poisoned Chocolates" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Asch | Penciler4_1 = Stan Asch | Inker4_1 = Stan Asch | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mary Cook * Cook's boss * Fogarty Antagonists: * Bart Scruggs Other Characters: * Helen Scruggs * Mr. Hill * John Holliday Locations: * southern England * ** Eaton Candy Co. Items: * nitrobenzene poison Vehicles: * Cook's big yellow sedan | StoryTitle5 = Archie O'Toole: "Count Hackula" | Synopsis5 = Archie gets bitten by a Jitterbug. | Writer5_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler5_1 = Will Eisner | Inker5_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Suzy Sweet * Dr. Hangnale Antagonists: * Count Morris Hackula * Countess Tessie Hackula Locations: * Pyromania ** Castle of Hackula * Archie O'Toole's palace | StoryTitle6 = Gallant Knight: "Montecourt, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = (reprinted strips from the British comic Wags) | Writer6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker6_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville Supporting Characters: * Duke of Montecourt ** his knights Antagonists: * Count de Rochemont ** his men-at-arms ** his spies Locations: * Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle7 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 19" | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler7_1 = John J. Welch | Inker7_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle8 = Ned Brant | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler8_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker8_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle9 = Off the Record | Synopsis9 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer9_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler9_1 = Ed Reed | Inker9_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing9 = | StoryTitle11 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker11_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle13 = Big Top | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker13_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing13 = | StoryTitle14 = Richard Manners: "The Emerald Robbery" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Frank Frollo | Penciler14_1 = Frank Frollo | Inker14_1 = Frank Frollo | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Louise Other Characters: * Joan De Vrille Locations: * | StoryTitle15 = Off the Record | Synopsis15 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer15_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler15_1 = Ed Reed | Inker15_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing15 = | StoryTitle16 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis16 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker16_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Lala Palooza Supporting Characters: * Vincent Palooza | StoryTitle17 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "Murder At a Lumber Camp" | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler17_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker17_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cabat Other Characters: * Baxter Locations: * ** remote lumber camp | StoryTitle18 = The Bungle Family: "Neighbor's Day" | Synopsis18 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker18_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle19 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis19 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer19_1 = Lank Leonard | Writer19_2 = Morris Weiss | Penciler19_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler19_2 = Morris Weiss | Inker19_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker19_2 = Morris Weiss | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Mickey Finn Supporting Characters: * Uncle Phil Other Characters: * Ink Higgins | Notes = * Also featured in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** They're Still Talking: "The Run that Crushed Germany's Dr. Otto Peltzer", by Bob Zuppke and R.W. DePew ** Strange As It Seems: "Allenby's Conquest of Jerusalem", by John Hix ** Toddy: "A War t'end Wars", by George Marcoux ** Mortimer Mum: "Do Not Harm the Birds", by William Sakren ** "The Outcast" (text story), by Robert M. Hyatt ** Strange As It Seems: "The Head that Changed Bodies!", by John Hix | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}